Gravity Falls 2
by IronJew
Summary: Dipper and Mabel, now 16 years old, return to Gravity Falls to tend to Gurnkle Stan after he breaks his frail leg. Everything is quiet after the strange occurrences that happened 4 years prior, until Dipper finds that paranormal events are occurring...again!
1. Intro to the madness

**Author's note:**

**Hey! My name is IronJew, and this is my "sequel" to Gravity Falls! In this story, Mabel and Dipper, who're now 16, are returning to Gravity Falls to help Grunkle Stan after he injures his old self during one of the tours. They don't wanna go back, due to all of the events of when they first went during summer vacation. Eventually they say yes, and return. Everything is quiet, and nothing seems out of the ordinary. Until… **

**You'll have to find out more by reading ^_^**

**Now on to the main characters. What do they look like now? Well, I've decided that Dipper and Mabel will have the likeness of their unaired pilot episode selves (if you don't know what I'm talking about just look up Gravity Falls unaired pilot), except maybe a bit taller, and Mabel with no braces. Their personalities have changed massively, as Dipper is now more courageous and intelligent, while Mabel is more like an actual teenage girl, mainly caring about boys and stuff like that. Grunkle Stan is now at the Mystery Shack permanently with a cast around his leg. Everyone else just looks the same, since they're already grownups. **

**What'll happen in this story? You can see more monsters, new antagonists (including original characters and some familiar faces from all over), and a (hopefully) interesting ride into the brand new world of GRAVITY FALLS.**

**With that being said, I'm out. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 1: Return

**Chapter 1: Return**

"Welcome back, Dipper," Bill Cipher taunted, "This time, YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE."

"AAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA!" screamed the 16-year-old Dipper Pines as he looks around to see if the demon had returned. Once the coast was clear, he let out a big sigh of relief. He and his sister Mabel (who was sitting next to him texting her friend, Marissa and laughing like an idiot) were the only ones on the bus that was headed towards the town of Gravity Falls.

The sun was beginning to set in the countryside and he was starting to grow impatient (mainly cause his sister kept blaring loud pop music that made his ears want to bleed).

"How long, Mr. Bus Driver?" Dipper asked, trying to hide his impatience.

"Not too long now, only 'bout half an hour left!" replied the kind of old bus driver in his Southern drawl.

_Finally. This bus ride was starting to bother me, _Dipper thought. _At least we can see Grunkle Stan again._

The bus finally stopped and they were both let off. Dipper bid the bus driver farewell, and they both began walking towards the Mystery Shack.

"No, I don't wanna be here!" Mabel complained.

"Why, cause you're afraid that Gideon will try to hit on you again?" Dipper said, feeling proud of his insult towards his sister.

She responded with a punch to his gut. In his words, it hurt. Badly.

"Shut up, Dipper. I don't wanna have to go through the same thing that happened last time."

"It's not gonna happen again, Mabel. Grunkle said that nothing has happened at all."

"Grunkle Stan also lies to us! Remember that stupid journal? He knew about that the whole freaking time!"

She had a point. Grunkle Stan was known for not telling the 100% truth. But this time, Dipper was certain that everything was… well… semi-normal again. Even if everything still looks the same as it did 4 years ago.

They arrived at the big old sign with the words "WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS!" sprawled across it. It felt weird to be back, but at the same time, Dipper felt great to be back to this place. He fixed his cap, tied his shoes, looked at Mabel, nodded, and walked towards the Shack for the first time in 4 years.


	3. Chapter 2: Bring the Madness, Again!

**Author's note: Wow, it's been a lonnnnng time, but I'm back! I'm in college now, so I have a lot of free time, and hopefully I can finish up some of these stories that have been collecting dust in my virtual archives! I was just watching some Gravity Falls today and found a little inspiration to make a new chapter with my lazy butt. Without further ado, let's get on to Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Bring the Madness, Again!

Stepping into the shack again gave Dipper a warm feeling of nostalgia. It was good to be back here again, even after all that weird stuff from long ago. Sitting on his orange, worn-out recliner was Great-Uncle Stan, wearing nothing but a grey wife-beater and his blue and green striped boxers and a large white cast covering his left leg. He had a look of disgust as he seemed to be trying to cut through his cast.

"Grunkle Stan, stop!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Why should I? This stupid thing has been ruining my business!" Stan yelled furiously.

"It's not like you get any anyway, the whole 'Mystery Shack' thing died, like, forever ago," Mabel quipped bluntly.

"Mabel, knock it off," Dipper said.

"What? You know it's true."

"Mabel, I said knock it off."

"Fine." Mabel sat down in the kitchen and tried texting her friend, letting out a loud groan when she found out that her reception was bad.

"Grr. I hate this stupid thing," Stan grumbled, "But I guess I can't do much about it. It's really great to see you two again. Your rooms are the same ones as last time, though I think Soos made them a bit bigger since, you know, it's been forever."

Dipper walked quickly upstairs to see his old room. It looked almost exactly the same, just a couple things were moved around. He couldn't help but let out a smile. A lot of things happened in this room, and the memories are almost always fresh on his mind.

"Are you just gonna keep standing there like an idiot, Dip?" The voice of Mabel called out behind him.

"Shut up, Mabel, I was having a flashback."

"Nerd."

Dipper ignored her; he was too busy feeling good to be back.

•••

"Diiiipper, I'm coming for youuuuu."

Dipper tried his hardest to run away, but the forest kept getting darker and more twisted. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, and he felt powerless. All he could do was run.

"Dipper, where are you going?"

_I have to get away, _Dipper thought. _I can't let him catch me._

It was too late. Standing right in front of him was a dark red, triangle shaped being that Dipper knew all too well. It's color blinded Dipper, and he couldn't see it slowly coming towards him.

"You can't run, kid. Now that you don't have the book anymore, you're powerless to stop me!"

He felt it come closer and grab his neck. With one swift motion, he felt his head twist.

•••

Dipper woke up with a short scream. He felt his head to make sure it was still on his body, and upon finding out it was, he let out a sigh of relief. All of a sudden, he felt something hard hit him on the left side of his face. He looked over to see his twin sister in a position that appeared to be one of post throwing. He looked down to find a nameless book at his lap.

"Can you not yell yourself awake?" Mabel said angrily, "Some of us are trying to sleep here."

"Sorry Mabe, it was just a nightmare."

"Well next time try to wake yourself up quietly." She turned around and went back to sleep.

Dipper looked at the clock. 5:39 AM. He let out a sigh and laid down again.

_Why are these dreams reoccurring? _Dipper thought. _Could this be some kind of omen?_

_No, it can't be. Bill is gone, and he's not coming back. Right?_

Dipper tried not to let the thought bother him too much, and fell quietly back to sleep.


End file.
